


Glass wall

by Umm_hi_there



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Relationship(s), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umm_hi_there/pseuds/Umm_hi_there
Summary: "I promise." Margaery said.Sansa seems to always believe her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi" Margerys voice was low and tried. The bags under her eyes showed her many sleepless nights.

"Hey Margery." Sansa sniffs. Her voice was a lot more raw then it used to be. All those years ago. Her eyes were red just like they always are and her hair was in a messy low ponytail. 

"How are things?" Margery asks. Her eyes were glued to the side of the glass that she was sitting at.

They younger girl shrugs. "The same I guess." her face seemed to get more distant as seconds passed.

Margery caught on to this. "What is it, Sans what's wrong?" She asks.

Sansa frowns has her eyes slightly begin to water. "Anya is dead. They killed Anya." As she spoke her voice became less audible. Tears began to fall freely.

The brunette didn't know what to do. She didn't know the girl and didn't really care for her. 

She only cared for Sansa.

She moves her arm so her hand rests on the glass between them. "I'm sorry. i-i dont- I'm sure she was a lovely person."

Sansa nods. "She was the best person. She was nothing but kind to me and she protected me when I first got here." 

A smile makes it's way unto Margerys face. "I'm sure she will be greatly missed, my dear."

Sansa says nothing but Margery feels something. She feels her, but she doesn't. 

She finely looks up at the girl. Her girl.  
She sees their hands are connected only their also not. The glass is what stands in her way and it almost brings trears to Margerys eyes.

She just wants to feel her.

Fell her touch.

"I miss you so much." Margery tells her lover.

Sansa puts her head down almost as if she is ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" 

Margery can hear silent sniffs through the jail phone. "I killed a man. Of course I'm sorry."

Not again. 

Please not this again.

Don't be sad my love.

"Sansa it's not your fault." Margery states like it's a fact. "You had to. If anyone was in your shoes they would have done worse." She should have known Sansa would still blame herself everyday for the death of Ramsay Bolton. 

She hated that she couldn't make it better. She couldn't hold her. She could tell her everything was going to end up fine. In truth she didn't even know herself.

Sansa shakes her head. "I was happy. I was happy he died. I could have stopped them but I didn't. I let them kill him and I was happy about it." 

Margerys eyes begin to water slightly. "Sansa it's okay. i-i promise its-"

"No! It's not. It's not okay because Anya is dead and I make you sad. I make you so sad because I can't see you and you can't see me." 

"I can see you Sans." Margery tries to tell her but Sansa shakes her head.

"You know what I mean." Sansa cries. "I miss you too. I miss you so much. I wish I could be with you." 

"Sansa love, you are with me." Margery sniffs.

She just wants all the bad to leave her life. Just for one second.

Sansa lifts her head up to face the love of her life. "Not really. Not ever again."

Margerys eyebrows scrunch up. "I'll get you out of here." She says. " I promise. I'll win this case and you will be free."

Sansa says nothing.

A beat passes by.

"You're skinny now." Margery mummers. She would be lying if she said she didnt like it. "Just like when we were younger."

"He made me fat." Sansa whispers. She leans her head against the rocky wall. "He made me eat until I vomited it all back up." She crokes out.

Margery closes her eyes tight.

She should have been there. 

She remembers seeing her for the first time in so long in the court room. Her whole body was twice it's original size. She almost thought that they found the wrong girl.

She looks up to the clock to see that they have a minute left and her heart sinks.  
"I love you Sansa."

"I love you too." Sansa silently sobs. 

"I'll get you out. I will. I promise." Margery tells her.  
She hears the door open behind her. She hesitantly takes her now damp hand off the glass wall. "I love you."

Sansa says nothing. Her hand was still firmly placed on the glass wall that held them apart. She looks into her girlfriends eyes. Hopelessly. Blankly.

Margery finally understands the term 'If looks could kill.'


	2. I would love to tell you. I would also really really hate it. So let's just smile for awhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best...here you go.

** TWO YEARS AGO. **

** SANSA P.O.V~ **

 

"Let's play truth or dear!" I internally groan. Of course she wanted to play truth or dear. I'd be surprised if Margery didn't want to play truth or dear. Fucking truth or dear.

A wolfish grin appears on Ygrittes face. "You're always full of bright ideas, Tyrell." I roll my eyes at them both.

"Let's just watch a movie." I suggest. I know it won't work but it was worth a try.

Margery groans and falls back on my carpet very over-dramatically. "Sansy, babe why are you so boring? Let just play the stupid game." She tells me.

"Yeah Sany, baby lover of my whole life, play the fucking game." Ygritte teases.

I give her the middle finger. "Only for Margery" I mumble.

Margery sits up with a grin on her face. "I promise it won't be bad." She assures me." I smile at her so she knows i'm okay with it.

_This isn't going to end well._

"Wait! I'm going to call Jon over." Ygritte exclaims.

_This isn't going to end well at all._

** \--- **

"Okay Margery." It was Jons turn. By now we had all lost count of how many truth of dear questions had been asked. To be honest.. it wasn't that bad.  
"Truth or dare?" He asks with a yawn.

My girlfriend raises a perfect eyebrow. "I'll go for...Truth." It was the first truth she had done and It was actually quite exciting.

My cousin hums in surprise. "Okay. Well is it true that....that you dated Joffrey before?" He asks her.

_The word Joffrey._   
_It turnt my stomach. It made me feel nauseous._   
_I smile because it seems to hide my discomfort._

The sweet brunette looks at me and I give her a small smile. It makes her smile. "Only cause I didn't want him to be with Sansa but ...yes" she admits.

Ygritt gags at Margerys words."Gross."

Margery rolls her eyes. "I know." She turns to the ginger beside her.  
"Ygritte." She pulls her signature smirk. "Truth or dare?"

Ygritt returns the smirk."Dare."

And...she gives me a look. A troublesome look. I give her a look back telling her not to do anything stupid and all she does is bite her bottom lip. "I dare you to kiss Sansa."

"WHAT?" My cousin and I both scream in usion.

She couldn't be serious. She must have taken something.

Ygritte has her eyebrows raised and looks like she's holding back a snort. "Dose Margery have a little kink for ginger girls?" She teases.

I shake my head, refusing to do such thing. "She's just joking." I turn to her making sure to give her the deadliest look I can. "You're just joking."

She winks at me. "No I'm not."

 _I was going to kill her_.

Jon seemed to finally prosses what was going on. "You're a sicko." He cunclded.

Margery scoffs. "No Jon. I'm a lesbian." She says as if it was obvious.  
She turns back to the both of us. "Now do it."

Before I can say anything else Ygritte leans in closer to me. I close my eyes tight waiting to feel her lips on mine...I don't feel anything.

As I open my eyes I feel soft lips on my cheek.

_That wasn't so bad._

I look at the other ginger in confusion. "Wasn't so bad was it?" She says rolling her eyes playfully.  
"Now... your turn, stark."

_Here we go._

"Truth." I say before she even asks.

She nods "Okay I dare you-"

"I said truth." I say cutting her off.

She stiffed a groan. "Fiiinne." She sighs as she thinks of a question. "Is it true that you have been a bottom your whole life."

My face begins to heat up. It was almost as red as Jon's turnt.

"Who says I'm a bottom?" I mumble.

The worst part of this was that now my cousin knew that I was not a virgin.

_I could only be a little thankful._   
_It could have been Theon...._

_Thank the Gods it wasn't Theon._

"Honey, I'm still surprised that you're not a virgin." She scoffs and I roll my eyes.

"I-i" I try to think of how to say 'yes' without it ending up with a life time of teasing from Ygritte and a life time of uncofortble conversations with Jon.

"What, is Margery so whipped that she allows you to top?"

Margery gasps. "I'm not whipped." She protests.

"Yes you are." Jon and Ygritte say at the same time.

"She is lovely." I say defensively and I lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lovely in bed...?" Ygritte pushes.

I groan at her persistence. "I choose dare."

_I already regret it._

"I'll take it." She grins.   
The bitch knows that it's a win-win for her.  
"I dare you to...to give Margery a lap dance."

"Yes!" Margery screams.  
"NO!" I scream right after.

_Someone's getting something cut off._

"I don't want to play anymore." I whine

"Fine... I'll ask something else." She says with a roll of her eyes. I look over to Margery who just huffs in disappointment. I don't even try to look at Jon...poor Jon.

"Okay." I sigh.

She looks around my room looking for something interesting to dare me. Her eyes stop at my bed-table. "Read the newest peom you've written."

I really didn't what to do that. Even if my newest one wasn't to bad it was still not something I was happy to share. "What?" I mumble.

Ygritte groans in distress. "Come on Sans. You never do."

Margery shifts over to hold my hand. "If she doesn't want to then she doesn't have to." Margery sweetly cuts in. I smile at her, silently thanking her.  
She knew it was full of memories I've had of joffrey and all the pain that came with it. The more I thought about it the more I realised they wouldn't know what it was about.

"No." I told Margery. "I'll read it." She nodded as she let go of my hand.

"About time." The older ginger sighed as if she had just convinced the world that pigs could fly.  
I stood up to retrieve my journal but I heard a 'thud' and then "Hey!" It came from Ygritte.

I smiled. _Sweet Margery._

A minute came by and we had turnt off the lights and put on my bed lamp.  Ygritte said it would make it all the more 'dramatic'.

"I'm ready." I say I sit down in the middle of my king sized bed.  
Everyone else was on the floor and somehow I felt somewhat important.

All eyes where on me and I took a deep breath and began.

" _ **Confused.**_

_**I can't think of a proper definition.** _

_**All I think of is myself. I don't mean to be.** _

_**Confused.** _

_**I just am.** _

_**If i'm confused then what is everybody else, fear...anger?** _

_**I hope I understand soon.** _

_**I hope I know what to do.** _

_**Confused is not in my love.** _

_**I love someone but how do I become love?** _

_**I want it to hurt me.** _

_**So I can hurt myself?** _

_**Love only ever does.** _

_**Will my love except me for who I am?** _

_**We could both breath potions.** _

_**That way I wouldn't be so confused.** _

_**I don't know.** _

_**It's confusing."** _

The room is silent when I finish. I can't tell weather they thought it was good or not. "That's it." I tell them, hoping for some sort of reaction.

_Something?_

Still nobody says anything so I speak again. My head was still in my journal so I wouldn't have to see there faces.  "You don't have to like it. I-its stupid anyway." Maybe if I just dismiss it everything will just go back to normal.

"No I like it." I heard from Jon. I smile and look up at him.  
At leat someone likes It.  "It makes me think." He says to me.

Ygritte nods in agreement. "Yeah...some deep stuff, Shakespeare."

"Thank you." I say to them both.

Margery says nothing. I look at her and smile, expecting her to smile back but she doesn't. She has a blank expression on her face.  
Almost like she's sad but doesn't know how to express it.

_Nobody I have ever loved has liked my work._

"I'm hungry. What's there to eat in the Stark house?" I couldn't be more thankful for Ygritte at that moment.

**\---**

  
Ygritte had went home once it turnt 12:00 a.m. and Jon volunteered to walk her.

Margery had decided to stay the night due to how late it was. At the moment she was in my bed and had her eyes closed. I knew she wasn't sleeping though.

"Sansa?" She whispers.

"Yeah?" I say, back.

"Can we talk?"

I reach over to my bed-table and turn on my lamp. I sit up and slowly she does too.

"What about?" I sat turning to face her.

She grabs hold of my hand. "The poem you wrote."

I look down at out tangled hands. "Oh." She knows I don't like subjects like that.

"Yeah." She sighs. I knew the poem was invading her thoughts from the second I read it.

"It wasn't a sad poem if that's what you think." I mumble. I was to afraid to look into her eyes at the moment.

Margery shakes her head. "I'm not worried about that. It's just...some parts." She says waving around her free hand, slightly. "They didn't make much sense to me." She explains.

"What do you want me to do about that?" I ask her kindly.

"Maybe you could explain it to me." She says and I finally find the courage to look up at her. I see her beautiful and calming smile.

 _Even in the nights- especially in the nights she looked so beautiful_.

I take my journal that was beside my lamp and I open it on the latest page.

"What parts do you want to understand?" I asks as she cuddles up to me.

_What a teddy-bear._

She brown eyes scan the poem. Her index ginger lands on one part of it. "That one. ' ** _Confused is not in my love._**  
 ** _I love someone but how do I become love?_**  
 ** _I want it to hurt me._**  
 ** _So I can hurt myself?_** '"

The one part I hoped she would dismiss...  
She faces me with a confused expression and I take a deep breath. "Margery?" She raises an eyebrow.  
"I love you." I tell her.

She almost grins at my words. "No more than I, my love." She says and it makes my heart flutter.

"Margery the thing is." I start. "You have a good life. You always have." I tell her. "Everyone loves you and you know that. The thing is you know how to manipulate and make things the way you want." She nods at this.

"It's a skill." She slightly jokes with a smirk on her face "What do you think I use it on you?"

I shake my head. "That's not the point."

Her face looks even more confused now. "Okay. Then what is?"

"The point is you know what you're doing. You have everything under control." I explain, hoping that she get it. "When it comes to me...well I don't know what I'm doing." When she looks at me again like a clueless puppy I decide to say I straight.  "Margery I want to be like you." I tell her.

She face turns from confused to confused and surprised. "Me?"

I nod. "Yes. I want to be like you. You are my love and I want to be love." I say taking both of the hands. "I-i want to be like you."

She squeezes both of out hands gently. She still didn't really look like she understood.  
"You said. **_'I want it to hurt me.'_** Why?" She asks, slightly changing the subject.

I shrug looking for a nice way to basically say 'I'm probably sure you're going to break my heart one day and I want to get it over with.' "Maybe if you end up like...like Joffrey was...I wouldn't want to be like you. I-It would show your imperfections."

"But you said you want it you hurt you..." She says, putting an emphasis on 'want.'  
"You want me to be like Joffrey?" She asks. She almost looks insulted.

I shake my head trying to make her understand. "Margery? I love you. Its just that if you hurt me. I want to be ready." I explain. She finally seems like she gets it.

" ** _'So I can hurt myself?'_** " She quotes.  
"I don't get it."

"You shouldn't." I tell her. "Don't try to. I-its confusing." The topic made me feel drowsy. My eyes started to sting a little.   
I think I hate this poem now.

"Sansa?" Margery obviously notices this. "I love you. I promise everything will be alright." She leans close and kisses me on the lips.

Even I don't believe her I will always believe that she loves me. "I love you too." I kiss her back.

** *** **   
** NOW **

** THIRD PERSON~ **

"She was..." Sansa starts.

Sansa was in the yard. It was break time and she was one of the only people outside.

Her and Maya.

"She was what?" Maya asks.

Sansa shrugs. "I-i don't know, she was what I needed."

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow. "And now?"

"She's still what I need b-but now..now she's more of an equal." Sansa spoke, quietly.

"So you didn't see her as your equal before?"

The ginger shakes her head. "Before she was like a gift to me."

"A gift?"

"Yeah. I mean I didn't ask for her and I ended up loving it. Loving her." Sansa says, a fond smile playing at the tops of her lips. "She has always been so pretty and smart. She was caring but I felt that she was more real when it came to me." Sansa explains. "Even now she still looks gorgeous. When she came to visit yesterday she was wearing her work suite and I honestly couldn't take my eyes off her." She says with a small smirk.

It leaves as fast as it comes.

"Are you scared that she will leave you?" Maya asks. She was looking over the gates that headed to the woods.

_The outside._

_The world._

"Somethimes. On the hard days."

"Did you guys ever get into any fights?"

"Not really." Sansa says. "Little ones but not really."

"So what, you had a perfect relationship?"

Sansa scoffs  
"No. Perfect is the opposite of what we had."

Maya shakes her head looking back at her prison friend. "Why? I mean how could you possibly have had any problems with her."

"It wasn't her."

"It was you?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"There was this... boy." Sansa tells her, sadly.

"Rams-" Maya begins.

"No." Sansa stops her.  
"His name was...Joffrey."

"Joffrey?"

The nineteen year old nods. "Joffrey."

** *** **

** TWO YEARS AGO. **

** SANSA P.O.V~ **

"Margery?" I whisper because I know she is still not asleep.   
Even if it is almost three in the morning.

"Sweetheart?" She mumbles back.

I don't know how to ask her. I'm almost to afraid to ask.  
"Did you ever love him?"

She stays silent. I don't say anything.  
I'll just try and sleep.

"No."

"Then why did yo-"

"Darling, sleep." She turns so I'm not facing her back. "Don't worry about it."

I nod.   
It was a stupid question anyway. "I love you." I yawn.

"Sansa I love you to from the whole fucking moon and back." She says and her lips kiss me soundly.

Her words bring a grin on my face. "Goodnight Margery."

She returns the smile.   
"Goodnight beautiful."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wasn't that good. 
> 
> But kudos anyway?
> 
> Please?
> 
> P.s.: I look over my work a good ten times but still there will be mistakes.


	3. Let's take it as we get it. Or well see it as we sent it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tag for teens to mature cause of stuff that might happen in future chapters..

NOW

THIRD PERSON~

"Hello." It was the voice Sansa thought she would never hear again.

The voice she was so very afraid of.  
That voice was now at the other side of a glass wall.

This time she was glad it was holding them apart.

"Hello, Joffrey." Her voice was weak and small.

It was how she felt at the moment to.

Weak and small.

_How she felt all those years ago._

He looked down at his hands that where resting on the marble table. "How are you holding up." Jeoffry asks.

Sansa shrugs, not knowing what to do or to say. "I'm okay." She finally says.

The blond boy nods. "Good."

Sansa didn't know what to do. What was she ment to say?  
She wasn't even looking at him. She had her eyes on the one marble table. The glass was in the way but it was still the same table has the one Joffrey's hands are one.

"I'm sorry." She hears.

She looks up at him. He looked older.  
He looked like his uncle a bit.  
More like his mother though.  
He looked matured and we'll mannered.

He was wearing a white shirt and a blue jumper. He has blue jeans on and his hair was cut short.

Jeoffry looked like a different person.

But he was still Jeoffry. He was still the person who hurt her.

She looked at him with only pain in her eyes.

"You hurt me." She states.

The older boys eyes never leave his hands. "I did." He admits. "I have to live with that now." He says.

He almost looks like he is actually sorry.

Not like before when he lied about it every single time Sansa tried to leave him.

She wasn't has naive anymore.

She wouldn't just believe his sorry's.

"So do I." She shots back.  
She doesn't give in so easily.  
Not anymore.

"I was young." He explains. "Sixteen." He tries to look her in the eyes every now and then but his eyes always end up looking at his hands.

_Where did all his confidence go?_

"I was young too." Sansa scoffs  
"Fifteen." She didn't know what she was getting out of this but she just had so much anger towards him.  
He says nothing. The ginger sighs.  
There was a question she needed to know.  
"Why?" She asks. Suddenly all her confidence is gone again.

Jeoffry is taken back by the question. "I-I don't know." He stutters.  
"I was in power....I could do anything. Mother always made sure I knew that." Of course.  
His mother.  
Cersei.  
"You know..." He starts. "She was the reason...She liked that I hurt you." He tells her.

"Your mother?"

"Yes." He nods.  
"She would ask me if I made you cry or if I made you...you bleed."

Sansa begins to understand now.  
Cersei always seemed to tell him the kind of advice that could drive her to pain.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you like to hurt me?"

"I." He seems lost for words. "I."

Sansa holds back another bitter scoff. "I don't expect you to say 'no'."

"I'm sorry." He almost pleads. "I-ive changed."

"So you regret it?"

"Yes." Jeoffry says. "I hate what I did to you.. I-i even sort of miss you." He tells her.

Suddenly all the hate she has towards him seems to leave.

She couldn't ever truly hate him. Even if she tried.  
Her first love was still here first love.

She slightly smiles. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know, Sansa." Jeoffry half laughs.  
"The Tyrell." He says.  
"Look, I wanted you to know that I'm on your side. T-things were bad, fucked up back then. Now they're not."

Maybe he is different, she thinks.

One thing her time in Jail has thought her is that grudges don't get you anywhere.  
She's older now.  
She's wiser.  
She's not a little girl anymore.

"I forgive you." She simply says.

For the first time that day he properly looks up at her. "You do?" He looked at her with such hope and such joy.

"I do." She nods.

The door behind him opens. Jeoffry hops off his seat.

"By the way...Happy birthday." He says with a grin.

Sansa is suprised he even remembers.

"Yeah." She smiles. "Thanks."

_And he's gone._

_***_

FOUR YEARS AGO

SANSAS P.O.V~

"Merry Christmas!" I practically scream, once it turns eleven p.m.

Everyone is currently in bed and waiting for Santa to arrive.  
We usually try and catch him it was almost like a Stark tradition but year I've decided that he doesn't need any disturbances on his long night out.

Well...it was Margerys words....

"Sansa." My girlfriend groans. "It's not Christmas." She turns around to face me. "Not yet."

I grin and give her a quick kiss.

Ive been sitting up for ages now. I know Margery wants to sleep, I'm just so damn excited though.

"In an hour it will be."

Margery nods, rolling her eyes. "Yes. In a whole sixty minutes."

"Are you excited?" I ask.

It is her first chrimas that she was spending with my family. When she turnt seventeen her mother just started to let her do anything.

She gives me her usual smile. "Of course I am, darling." She reaches to take my hand. "I just don't think anyone cloud be as excited as you are."

I bite my lips at her contact.  
She looked so beautiful in the dark. It felt like she was my secret or something.

It always set me in a different mood knowing that Margery Tyrell was completely mine...even when no-one else could see her.

No-one but me.

"I could make you excited." I tell her a bit slower. I lean down to capture her lips. Her full and perfect, soft lips. She kisses me back.

There are only very few times that I would ever turn conversations into sex.  
Christmas was one of them.  
Something about it brought so much adrenaline through my veins.

I move my head so that I'm kissing her neck. She lets out a sweet, small, moan at the contact.  
She grabs my waist, pulling our bodies closer.

When her breath hitches, I bite down on her sweet spot.

I feel her hands find their way inside my shirt. She gently rubs my skin there.

I bring my face back to hers and kiss her again. She bites on my bottom lip and licks just below the opening of my mouth and I open, wanting to feel her tongue in my mouth.

I try to hold back a moan. "Margery..."

"Fuck." She says as she grabs my waist a little tighter. "We need to sleep." She says almost painfully.

I sigh, knowing that she's right. "You're right." I say, lifting my head up in disappointment. "Have a good night." I then turn off my bed lamp and lay down on my bed.

Margery huffs, kissing my cheek. "You too, my dear."

**_***_ **

**_I wake up, expecting it to be Christmas day. Instead I see only black. "Hello?" I look down to see that I'm in a black cloak. I look back up and see dark, dark doors in a black passage way. "Margery!?" I call._ **  
**_I don't know where I am. I start to walk down the hall slowly. "Mom!?" I shout. I don't know where anyone is. "Arya?" I say has I open a door._ **  
**_"Anyone?"_ **

**_"Hello?" When I open the door I see the back of a familiar wheel chair. I also see a familiar hair style that I recognise has Bran's._ **

**_"Bran!" I yell in relief. I run over to him. "Where is every" but once I get to him I don't see his body. I see a spear that has only his head on top. "one" once I catch sight of him I back away._ **

**_"Run." He says._ **  
**_"He's here Sansa." This time he smiles._ **

**_I couldn't move anymore. I was too scared. I couldn't see anything. Only my brothers head on a spear._ **

**_I want to call for help but I don't think I can speak._ **

**_Then after what seems like an hour, I hear footsteps. "Stupid." The voice says. I could hear the mirth in his voice._ **  
**_"Stupid." It says again only this time it gets closer._ **  
**_"Stupid." I can't see who it is but I know._ **

**_I always know._ **

**_***_ **

"Sansa." After what seems like a switch turning on I hear my name being called.  
"Sansa." She says again and I slowly begin to open my eyes.

I'm greeted by a beautiful feminine face. She has the prettiest smile I have seen ever.

It almost makes me forget about the nightmare.

 _Almost_.

"Merry Christmas Sansy!" Margery says with a beautiful grin.

"Merry Christmas Margy." I say a little weaker. I was hoping she would think I was just tired.

Of course she didn't. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's nothing." I mumble. "It's stupid."

She sit's up and her butt is rested on my pelvic bone.

It didn't hurt. It felt quite comfortable. It felt very comfortable and the half smile and half smirk she had on made me believe that she knew. "Please tell me." She says, gently stroking my cheek.

I give in. "I had a bad dream." I tell her.

"Well that's not nothing." She says. "That's not stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She assures me. "Not ever. Do you want to tell me?"

I nod.

"He-he killed you all." I start.

**_"Did you think you could just leave me?"_ **

"He was going to bring me back to his."

**_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_ **  
**_"Please don't hurt me."_ **

**_"Silly girl." He laughs. "You will be sorry." His face almost goes sinister._ **

"He almost hurt me." I admit to her and I only realize the there are tears falling down my face now. "Like he used to."

**_"Now." He says, grabbing my arm. "Since your stupid girlfriend and family are out of the way. Mother's waiting in the car for you."_ **

**_"No." I shake my head. "Please not again."_ **

**_"Come now." He hisses. "She misses you."_ **

"What stopped him?" Margery asks.

"I woke up."

"It's okay." She sooths. She wipes my tears away and  leans down to kiss just below my eyes.

"What about if it happens again?"

"Sansa." She starts. "If anything like that ever occurs again. I promise you will always wake up." When she says that I felt my heart beat way to fast. "I promise you'll be safe."

"Yeah?" I sniff.

"I promise. No stupid man is ever going to hurt you. Not ever again."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

The brunette grins at me. "Now let's celebrate Christmas."

 _***_  
NOW

THIRD PERSON~

"Happy birthday to you." The twenty-one year old sings to her girlfriend.

Sansa giggles, playing with the string of the jail phone. "I can't believe I'm twenty."

"Neither can I." Margery tells her. She looks the ginger girl up and down.  
"You're getting sexier by the day." The older woman says with a huff.

Sansa scoffs. "Says you."

Margery raises an eyebrow. "Is twenty bringing out a new boldness in Sansa Stark?"

Though Margery wouldn't show it, she found it completely attractive.

Sansa shrugs, with a small smirk Playing at her lips. "Maybe." She tells her girlfriend.

Margerys mouth goes dry.

The older woman coughs trying to clear her throat.  
And clear her mind. "Guess what I got you."

"What?" Sansa asks.

"I got you another trial next month."

Sansa only smiles at hearing the good news.  
It's not that she doesn't want to leave but the prosses of a trial is very draining both emotionally, physically and mentally.

Margery didn't seem to notice that.  
She seems to be too focused on getting Sansa out of prison. "And guess who your lawyer is?"

"You?" Sansa says, knowing she's right.

"Me." Margery, confirms.

"Is this real?" Sansa says, over- enthusiastically with a playfully eyeroll.

"Even better." Margery says, all to excited. "You're going to a help centre." Sansa, fully frowns at this now.

"I-i can't believe that." Sansa mumbles.

She didn't mean for it to come out angrily.

"What?" Margery asks, obviously sensing that something was wrong.

"It's just that last time that happened I got married to a sociopath." Sansa scoffs. "Then ended up in jail." She reminds her.

"It won't happen again." Margery says shaking her head. "I promise."

Her last word send Sansa off.

"I say you do." The taller girl snorts, bitterly.

"What?" Margery asks, again.

"I said, I'd fucking say you do promise." Sansa snaps. "All your promise seem to always go well don't they?"

"Sansa." Margery is taken back. She didn't expect her girlfriend to act this way about it.

"No!" Sansa shouts.  
"I didn't wake up!" She says with tears, threatening to fall down her face.  
"You said I would wake up if something like this was to happen." She reminds her. "You said I would be safe." Now she she crying. "You promised...Margery do you understand how bad he was? Huh, do you understand what the fuck he did to me?"

"I-i I'm sorry. I know it was hard bu-"

"But fucking nothing. I'll stay here. I can't go to a help centre. I can't. Besides I have friends here."

"Prison friends." Margery says, dismissively.

Sansa scoffs. "Yes, yes prison friends. What, is precious little Margery afraid of a big bad prisoner?" She rants.  
"Guess what, they're people too. They have lives and families just like me." She pauses to take a breath. "Just like you."

Margery just sits there with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. "Sansa. I-m sorry i-i I didn't mean to offend you." She assures. "I love you."

Sansa couldn't help but get butterflies at Margerys last words.  
"I love you." She says, back. "I don't know what got into me. It's just the thought of you being so far away without anybody...It's scary."

"I know." Margery says and places her hand on the glass wall. "I know, sweetheart. We've actually made sure of the place this time." She says, looking down at Sansa hand, that is now on the glass wall too. "And we are also able to visit anytime and any day. Well that's wrong only Mondays and Wednesdays...From nine a.m. to eleven p.m."

"It just like here then." Sansa shrugs. "Crazy people all in one building and glass walls between us for visit hours." She explains. "I actually kind of like some of the people here." She admits.  "Some of them are really nice."

Margery shrugs. "You're right it is just like here." She smiles thinking about hearing how the vist plans would be when she went with her brother and Robb. "Except, you have a bigger room...better food, a change of uniform and"

"And what?"

"Well, there is no glass wall."

"No what?" Sansas eyebrows scrunch up.

_Margery nods her head._  
_It's her turn to cry._  
_She going to see Sansa for the first time in two years._

_***_

Sansa was now on her way back to her cell with her room mate, Maya. They where talking about how much they would miss each other, when they abruptly got disturbed. "Hey, Starky." Janet greets. Sansa looks up at the buff girl, who has a stupid smirk on her face. "How's the big twenty, Huh?"

Maya rolls her eyes. She's been here long enough to know Janets game. "Shut the fuck up."

Janet glares at the raven haired girl.  "Relax blue eyes, I'm just asking her a question." She huffs.  
She turns back to Sansa with a grin.  
"You know, I've never had a ginger before."

Sansa shakes her head, knowing where this was going. "No."

The green eyes girl groans. "Come on child...You're a big girl, You're one of us now." She teases. "Show me what you've got."

"She has a girlfriend." Maya interrupts. "Idiot." She mumbles.

The green eyed girl looks around at everyone else around her. "Sansa Stark, she was already a lesbian?" She questions, finding it to amusing. "Well then this is easier than I thought."

"You expect her to cheat on her girlfriend for your lousy ass?" Maya scoffs.

Janet seems to have had enough. "Hey! Shut the fuck up." She nudges the other girl away. "Let her speak."

Sansa look at Maya for help but her friend just smiles. She turns back around to Janet. "Y-you expect me to cheat on my girlfriend for your lousy ass?"

Janet laughs, pushing her big hands through her purple hair. "What? You've been here almost two years now, you think she hasn't cheated on you already?" She hisses. "Besides, you must be real frustrated...I can" she steps way to close into Sansa personal space. "relief you."

The thought of Margery with anyone else was enough to anger her. "Fuck off." She says, pushing her away.

Janet puts her hands up in defence. "Whatever, I have every other bitch on my arm. One ginger Pussy isn't going to bother me." She says and turns away.

"Lets go." Maya says, taking Sansas arm.

"And Stark, two years in the free world with no girlfriend on my arm?" Sansa tops on her feet. "I'd be terribly needy."

Her blue-eyes friend pulls on Sansa arm. "Come on."

 _***_  
TWO HOURS LATER.

Maya had just finished helping Sansa pack and they where both laying in the middle of their cold cell floor.  
"So I'll never see you again?" Maya asks.

"I'm not sure." Sansa shrugs. "If they lose the case then I'll probably be back here."

Maya shakes her head. "Don't say that."

"It's been two years."

Maya takes Sansa hand in hers. "Don't give up Sansa."

"You did."

"I have nobody." Maya explains. "Besides I dont have anything left out there."

"Family?" The ginger asks.

"They stopped sending letters last year."

_A beat goes by._

"I would never forget you."

"You will." Maya laughs.  
"Everyone does."

"I won't." Sansa insists.

"I don't want you to. Don't keep your mind here."

"That's if I don't win the case."

"You will."

Sansa snorts like it's a joke. "This is the fifth case I've done."

"Who knows."

 _Another beat.._.

"I would write letters to you."

The girl with dark blue eyes smiles. "Would you?"

"Margery would too." Sansa nods.  
"She would love to meet you."

"I'd love to meet her." Maya huffs. "I have six years left."

"Then you're free." Sansa finishes, trying to look at the positives.

"I don't know." Maya starts. "I'm not sure what I would do with my life."

"You're only twenty one." Sansa tells her.

"I'm really that old now?" Maya laughs. "Wow."

"I feel so old too." Sansa admits. "I was eighteen when I came here....I felt old then." She jokes

_And another beat._

"Hey, when you get out." Maya smirks.

"Yeah."

"Well, you and your girlfriend will be like the hottest couple.." She explains and Sansa already rolls her eyes.

"No way." The taller girl says, giving her friend a nudge.

Maya pouts. "Do a fellow lesbian a favour."

Sansa tolls her eyes. "You're an idiot."

Maya giggles. "I'm gonna miss you, Starky."

Sansa sighs. "I'll miss you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...
> 
> Good?  
> Yes.....  
> No....
> 
> Okay.  
> .ill stop.


	4. A book, Our book (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really bad at apologising so I'm just not going to.  
> Jkjk I had exams and all that and this is one of the only times I've been able to rest so...
> 
> P.s: I have no clue how to write smut so if you hate it....thats okay.
> 
> The next chapter is coming soon.

THIS CHAPER IS COMPLETELY IN THE PAST.

THIRD PERSON.

"Well.." Margery said, she pulls herself up into her counter after finally locking the door of her house. "What to do now?" She wondered out loud. She had the house to herself because her parents where on a business trip and her brother, Loras, who lived with her was celebrating his anniversary with his boyfriend Renly. Everyone from the evening was finally gone from her birthday party.

Margery lifts her leg to where Sansa is bent down cleaning a brown substance that seems to be chocolate. She gently nudges her girlfriends butt with her foot, waiting for her answer.

It causes Sansa to stop cleaning and glare at Margery.

"Clean this mess that you made?" Sansa points out, with an eyebrow raised. She turns back down to the mess she was cleaning. "And then cleaning the whole house because it's a mess."

"And then?" Margery asks slowly, standing up just to reposition herself on the counter. It gave her a better view of Sansas butt.

"Then we study, we have the business test tomorrow." She reminds her as she bends down even further to reach another liquid mess that was made on the floor due to the party.

Margery hums, her eyes never leaving her girlfriends ass. "Well today's not tomorrow." The brunette tells her, with a shrug. "We have plenty of time." She says, standing up off the kitchen counter and walking over to Sansa, still having her eyes on the girlfriends behind. "We have the house completely to our selves."

"Good." Sansa sighs, standing up,which causes Margery to backtrack slightly. "We can get this done faster." The red head says and turns around and places the dirty bowl of water and small towel it the sink.

"It's my birthday." Margery groans, knowing that she hasn't gotten anywhere so far with the conversation.

Right before Sansa picks up a sweeping brush from the corner of the kitchen she stops and picks up her phone from the counter. "For another twenty minutes." She notes, playfully.

"Still." Margery huffs, walking over to Sansa and wrapping her arms around her. "I want to celebrate with the love of life."

Sansa pecks Margery on the lips and slightly pushes her girlfriend off of her. "We can celebrate tomorrow." She says, picking up the brush. "When we Ace the test."

"What about if we do a different kind of study?" Margery says, suggestively, raising an eyebrow. "Lets study biology." She mummers as she embraces Sansa from behind. "Specifically the study of the female body?" The older woman suggests as she places small kisses along her girlfriends collarbone.

Sansa rolls her eyes pushing back to remove herself from the brunettes grasp."You." She starts, turning around to give Margery a pointed look. "Are not even helping." She states, pointing her index finger in the center of Margerys chest.  
When the brunette only winks Sansa turns back around to continue cleans, mumbling something along the lines of 'Relentless.'

Margery sighs, sitting back on the counter. "Well...its My birthday."

Sansa scoffs, looking at the time. "Fifteen minutes, sweetheart."

Margery hums. "Let's make the most of it."

"Can you stop trying to seduce me for one second, please?"

She looks at the red head who is currently sweeping. "You are so unfair." Margery groans with a pout.

"Dont pout." Sansa sighs turning to Margery. "It makes you look way too cute."

This wasn't over...it's practically illegal to not get laid on your birthday.

Well in Margerys opinion anyway.  
But for now she would drop it...for now.

"So are we going to the party on Saturday?" She asks as she leans on the kitchen cupboard, her legs swinging back and forth as she watches her girlfriend from a distance as the red head cleans.

"'We'?" Sansa, questions. "It's your choice."

"Well, will you come with me?" Margery asks.

"I'm busy, Saturday."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff." The ginger shrugs.

Margery could easily detect that her girlfriend simply didn't want to see Jeoffry.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you?"

A weird silence filled the room.

"I-its not that." Sansa explains, fidgeting with the brush in her hand.

"Then what?"

Sansa huffs, shaking her head. "It's stupid." She says and continues to sweep.

"No, no it's not. You have to stop saying that or you're going to start to believe it."

"Well it is." Sansa tells her.

Margery pushes herself of the counter and makes her way behind the couch, where Sansa is.

"I'll be the judge of that." She smiles, cupping Sansas chin, stroking her cheek gently.

"I-i don't want to be around him." The younger girl finally confesses.

"Why?" Margery pushes. She wanted Sansa to say it. It was the only way she was going to get better.

"It's stupid." Sansa says, looking anywhere but at Margerys face.

"The fact that you're afraid of something doesn't make it stupid."

"Well, I just can't." The younger girl shrugs. "How about if he hurts me?" Her eyes where big now and full of panic. "Or makes a show of me, humiliates me in front of everyone."

Margery leans in closer until their for heads rest on each others. "It's okay Sansa." She assures her. "We don't have to go."

"You still can."

"Nah." Margery shrugs. "I'd rather not spend my night around the biggest prick without you." She teases.

Sansa presses their lips together for a second and takes in how sweet her girlfriend lips were. Margery, however was trying to get the most of each moment, wraps her hands around the taller girls neck and pulls their bodies closer. Sansa can feel the signature smirk making it's way onto her girlfriends lips and she pulls away. "Nice try." She breaths out.

Margery shrugs and goes to lie down on the coach. "I know."

After about twenty minutes of cleaning.. of Sansa cleaning and Margery simply watching her, Sansa lays on the coach opposite, the brunette with a huff.

"I think that looks just perfect." She mumbles, closing her eyes.

Margery hums, stretching her back before looking up to look at her now clean house. She smiles and turns to Sansa who has her back to her. Her eyes travels down her slim back until it rested on Sansas back-side. "I think it looks magnificent."

Sansa hums in appreciation, thinking that her girlfriend was referring to her cleaning.  
Margery moves to stand up and walks to the other coach. She presses her lips together before practically slapping her girlfriends butt cheek.

"Margery!" Sansa sqeaks out, turning to face her and resting her hands on her sore butt cheek.

The older girl raises her hands in defence for her actions. "I just wanted to ask, can we go to my room now?"

Sansa sighs, rubbing the sore area. "Come on."

The walk up the stairs was quite but comfortable. From Sansa point of view they were just going to go up and study, share a few kisses and sleep.  
Margery had other plans. Plans that put her trademark smirk in place.

"Right." Sansa says, taking Margery out of her trance.  
"What chapter where we on again?" She asks, curiously, searching around Margerys room.

Margery makes her way on her bed, diving face first into her sheets with a soft sigh. "It was the accounting part, I think." She answers. She watches has Sansa searches around The room looking for her business book. "The balance sheet and stuff." She mumbles.

The fact that Sansa decided to wear black, tight leggings and a white crop top and think that she wouldn't get checked out was way to confusing for Margery.  
She really couldn't take her eyes off of that girls ass.

When Sansa bent down to get a better look at the pile of books she then froze for a second. She slowly groaned in realisation. "Shit." She cursed out loud.

"I know." Margery uttered in agreement, her eyes glued and intently watching as Sansas buttocks move in all the right ways.

Sansa stands up abruptly, turning to face Margery.

"Can we share books, all mine are at my house." Sansa asks and Margery grins in response.

"What's mine is yours." She tells her with an innocent smile playing at her lips. Sansa smiles back to show she's appreciative And then turns back around. "And what's yours is certainly mine." Margery mutters under her breathe.

"Thanks." Sansa says, picking up her girlfriends business book.

Once she has the books she takes off her shoes and makes her way onto the bed. She lays beside Margery and the brunette attempts to spoon her as she uses on hand to support herself so that she's looking in the book with Sansa.

"Right so let's see." The red head mumbles.

"Mhmm." Margery hums, resting her head on the soft skin of Sansas arm.

"A normal balance sheet is easy enough so..." She stopped. "Margery what are you doing?" She asked as she felt Margerys hands sliding down and firmly resting on her butt.

"I told you." She commented, teasingly, bringing in kisses closer and closer. "I'd rather study biology." Margery tells her and Sansa let's out a small sigh, feeling the vibration of Margerys words on her neck.

Sansa tries to stay focused, waiting desperately for Margery to bring their skins closer together.

"You don't even do biology." The ginger mutters, now intently waiting for the girlfriend to connect her lips into any part of her body.

"Well then I'll help you study." Margery counters, lighly.

Sansa chuckled amused, "How can you help me study if you don't do th-" her breath hitched slightly, when she felt a hot tounge sliding up from the base of her neck.

"I know that sex is very good for you." Margery told her as she kissed down the wet trail she had recently made.

Sansa let's out a shaky giggle. "Do you know why?"

Margery shrugs. "Tough question. I think I'll show you instead." She breath, bringing an arm to Sansas shoulder and shifting the younger girls body only to straddle her.

Margery leaned down and crashed their lips together, taking the gingers lips passionately. She parts only to bite the younger girls bottom lip, making Sansa tremble in the process.

"Margery.." Sansa moans, Margery pushes her tounge down the gingers mouth, leaning in closer and taking dominance.  
Her hands work fast as they move from to the hedge of Sansas leggings and instinctively pushes them down. Meanwhile Sansa only wraps her arms around Margerys neck to deepen the kiss and move the bodies closer.   
Breaking the kiss Margery looks down to see that Sansa is wearing only a small black piece of clothing that one would call panties. She looked up to see the lovers face tinted red and she didn't know weather it was because she was fulshed or if she was blushing. She leans forward to gently suck the base of Sansa neck as Sansa lifts up the base of Margerys shirt in a panting mess. Margerys teeth gaze along Sansa collarbone and also lifts up Sansa crop top only to reveal another black piece of lingerie. She scans the tall girls body as she appreciates the view for a moment before kissing Down the nave of her breasts.

Sansas hands fumble with the buttons Margerys grand before finally pushing them down. Her hands roam around the brunettes body before finally settling on Margerys underwear. She presses down gental on the older girls clit.  
"Sansa." Margery moans out, slightly thrusting her body has she started to heat up.

Margerys hands find there way to Sansa arched back and she quickly and skilfully removes the bra and flings it across the room. She smirks at the view of Sansa, bare chested and flushed features. However her face turns from prideful to pleasured has she feels Sansas fingers pressing harder unto her sensitive spot.  
She leans back down to take Sansas breast in her mouth, circling the perky nipple. Her hands slid down and she slowly takes the black panties off of Sansa and slowly rubs Sansas exposed clit, she brings one finger down and circles the her girlfriends hot entrance.

"Gods, Margery" Sansa breaths out. "I'm pretty sure that should be illegal."

Margery gives Sansa a small peck. "Really? I think this is exactly the kind of thing they need to teach in schools." She jokes.

"Of course yo-would." Sansa gasps when Magee thrusts two fingers into her dripping core.

Margery bites her lips, trying to hide her smirk as her slowly moves her fingers In and out. "In fact maybe we should video this...you know has an example." Margery teases.

To cut up in pleasure, Sansa nods. "Right." She says. "Wait, I'm mean Wrong."

Margery holds back a snort and as she moves to push her own underwear down and then takes her fingers out of Sansa aching cunt.

She sifts her body up so that both of their cores are resting on each other And slowly rocks her body back and forth.

Sansa moans, thrusting her body up and back, living the way Margery was touching her. She feels her girlfriends hands roam across her body and land on her chest.   
The brunette leans down and attaches  her mouth to the perky nipple.

"Sansa." Margery groans, felling closer and closer to her climax. "Your lips make me weak....your eyes make me weak your mouth makes weak." She breaths, bringing her left hand down to were Sansas  entrance is. "Your everything." Margery says. "It's to die for." Has her right hands roam around the girls body they slide to the younger girls back and makes its way up only to stop suddenly, feeling something along her girlfriends back.  "Sansa." She says, when she realizes them has cuts along her back.

 _Alot of them_.

"Ignore it." Sansa tells her, bringing Margerys hand back to her chest.

"Sansa." Margery says more firmly.   
She didn't really want to continue no matter how close she was.

Sansa turns to look her straight in the eyes. "I said ignore it." She says again.

Margery knew better than to cry or leave Sansa alone right now. She knew Sansa would not like being treated different so she decides to drop it.

Drop it for now.

Margery kisses Sansas sweet lips and pushes two fingers in to Sansas cunt. "Margery!" Sansa moans and Margery  is taken back. Almost has if she is scared.

"Did I." The brunette starts.

"Don't stop." Sansa breathes out with her eyes closed and her face flushed.

Margery sighs in relief and continues to thrust in and out at a steady peace  while still rocking her body slowly. "Your body is so beautiful." She mumers.  "I wish I could showcase it." She tells her. "You would win an Oscar. I swear."

"No." The ginger starts. "Only you Margery. Only you." She says and Margery can tell that Sansa is very close as she thrusts in and out faster.  
"Margery!" Sansa screams out.

Margery comes on done too and holds back her moan.   
"I love you." She says.  
_**'I love you so fucking much.'**_

Sansa arches her back and yans. "Why are you so good at that?"

Margery shrugs and falls on to her girlfriends  use body. "Well sex is-" she starts.

Sansa giggles, cutting her off. "No I mean relationships."

Margery is genuinely confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, you make everything okay." Sansa tells her with a shrug. "I've been through a bit" Sansa says. "and you...well You seem to be the only thing I look forward to." She admits.

Though Margery only feels like she has let the girl down.

"What about your family?" Margery asks.

The red-head hums. "That's different."

"How?"

She shrugs. "It just is."

Margery lets out a little laugh.  
"I always rather thought of myself as a Theon or something." She says and Sansa groans.

"Can we not talk about my family right after sex?"

The well know smirk makes its way onto Margery a face. "I don't know...I thought you liked that kind of stuff."

Sansa tolls her eyes with a scoff. "No I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

"Please." Margery laughs.  "I know you want that twin action." She jokes.

Sansa flicks the top of her girlfriends head. "Fuck off."

They talk and giggle for a bit longer before they lay in a comfortable silence. Sansas eyes are closed but she's not asleep. All Margery can think about is the cuts even if it seems has she has forgotten (which is probably what Sansa was wishing) Margery couldn't just forget.

She takes a deep sigh.  
"Thank you."

Sansa asks, her eyes still closed. "For?"

"'For?' For every thing." Margery tells her. "But also thank you for today. I had a fantastic birthday." She concluded.

Sansa hums. "I'm glad." She lets out a small huff. "Well there goes our study plan..."

Margery snorts.

"As much as I care about my career and else, I was not going to study on my birthday."

Sansa moves to pick up her phone and check the time. "What about now?" She asks, showing that it was just turning two in the morning.

"I'm sorry Sansa, but a pretty little red head has worn me out 'now'." Margery says, cuddling back into Sansa side.

Sansa wraps her arms around the brunette. "Good night Margery. I love you."

"Night Sansa. Love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just tell me if I should never write smut again...I won't cry.


	5. A book, Our book (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo it's been a little since I've lasted updated.  
> And honestly I would have but I've been passing through alot and I thought that it would be easier to write since I had so much free time but it ended up not being like that at all. 
> 
> So I don't know when I'll update next but thanks for reading. <333.

Margery woke up first the next morning. The sounds of someone knocking on her bedroom door was what brought her up.

In her attempt not to wake Sansa, she slowly de-tangles herself from the nude body, grabbed a robe and ever so quickly puts it on before carefully tip-toeing to the door and opening it.

She opens it to reveal her twin brother standing there fully awake and fully dressed.

She raised a tired eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you drunk?" Was the first thing that came out of him mouth.

Margery simply shakes her head.

"Good, you have fifteen minutes to get ready for school." He starts. "You'll be walking if you're not ready in that time." He slightly threatens her in a sing song voice.

The female brunette huffs, nodding an okay. She's about to leave, when Loras pokes his head further into her room with a smirk and chuckles at the sight of a sleeping Sansa covered in nothing but a duvet. Margery rolls her eyes, pushing him away a bit annoyed.

"Fifteen minutes!" He exclaims and Margery shut the door in his face.

The sudden bang of the door causes Sansa to shift in place. The older girl walks up to her girlfriend. She looks at the sight for a small while, taking in how naturally beautiful she looks when asleep, before calling her name.

"Sansa." She mumbles.

Nothing.

"Sans, babe." She tries again.

Nothing.

Margery let's out a little giggle with a knowing smirk.

She leans down at a 'sleeping Sansa' and kisses her lips. She keeps it there for awhile and eventually feels a smile forming on the gingers face.

"I know you're awake." Margery murmured on Sansas lips.

She feels a shift before her lips are suddenly connected with nothing, understanding that Sansa has just moved her face away from hers.

"And I know that you have morning breathe." The younger girls answers with the same tone.

"Everyone has morning breathe." Margery defends herself.

Sansa giggles, moving to get up, dragging the duvet with her. "Not like you do."

"Not like you do." Margery mimicks and Sansa throws her a playful glare.

The red-head breathes and arches her back, keeping the cover around her bare body.

"We have ten minutes before school." Margery tells her, looking up at her clock.

Sansa nods in understanding. Her eyes scan the simi cleaned room, looking at her discarded clothes. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Margery nods. "What's mine is yours."  
She adds with a cheeky smile.

Sansa breathes a smile. "Are you gonna use the bath first?" She asks turning around to her girlfriends wardrobe.

Margery shrugs. "I think we should use it together."

Before Sansa can reply they hear a voice at the other side of the door.

"Think wisely, eight minutes!"

~~~~~

"Well if it isn't the brightest ginger in school." A northern voice calls out.

School had happened like normal that day. Sansa had walked to her locker that was inbetween Ygrittes and some other random guy and it wasn't surprising to Sansa at all to see her fellow ginger standing there talking to her sister and Renly. Two of the three with smirks plasterd of their faces.

Sansa rolls her eyes playfully, paying no attention to them.

"Might I say, Sansa." Renly starts. "You look rather refreshed today."

Sansa hums, seaching for her book in her locker. "I do?" The younger ginger questions, already knowing what they where getting at.

"Yeah." Ygritte confirms. "I'd even say you're glowing." She teases.

Arya makes a disgusted face, eyeing her sisters neck like she's going to get sick. "You didn't even have the decency to cover up those damn marks." She states shaking her head.

Instantly Sansa goes red, not realising she even had any hickies. "What?" She asks, quickly bring her hand up to cover her neck.

Renly and Ygritte share a laugh. "Never though I would see anything more red then your hair but, my god." Renly says through his fit of giggles.

Sansa frowns at her friends. "Stop, you guys." She whines.

"Please." The older girls starts. "You're way more fun to tease then Margery."

"Speak of the devil." Arya mumers as she sees the brunette making her way to the group, her hair in a high pony-tail and her make-up all done. She was in a mini blue dress and dark blue converse.

She looked clean and fresh and it left Sansa wondering why she didn't look like that in the mornings.  
How could someone be so perfect anyways?

She closes her locker, carrying her books.

"Hey, pretty." The charming voice of the Tyrell spoke.

"Hi, baby" A males voice answers back.

Both Margery and Sansa both turn to Renly.

"Wrong Tyrell." He laughed and so did Arya and Ygritte.

"Very funny" Margery comments, rolling her eyes.

She leans in closer to Sansa to give her a small peck. "And how are you today?" The older girl asked her girlfriend.

"Stressed." Sansa admits with a little pout on her face.

Margery hums. "Why So?"

"Cause' I heard that we have two tests tomorrow and also I didn't study for business and that's first class."

"Well I didn't study either." Margery tells her with a sly wink, brushing a stray hair from Sansa head. "So we'll fail together."

Before Sansa had the chance to say anything back someone cut in.

"Wait." Ygritte starts. "Margery Tyrell didn't study for a test?" She asks. "Has the world gone mad?"

Margery shrugs. She twirls a piece of baby hair on her head. "It's just one test. Not the end of the world."

Ygritte frowns. "But I'm in that class too. Who am I gonna copy now?"

Margery snorts, raising an eyebrow. "I never let you copy either way." She answers.

"I know." The ginger mutters. "Bet you would let Sansa."

"Obivously." Margery smiles. "But she doesn't anyway." The brunette says, grining at her girlfriend. "She's way to smart." She tells, Leaning in to kiss Sansa again. Only this time she deepens the kiss, letting herself get lost has she places both her hands on either side of Sansas (her) gery jumper.

The pair only stop when they hear someone clearing their throat.

*******

**-A week before Sansas birthday-**

"I used to think Margery was this big lier." Sansa admits.

It was once again lunch time.  
They were both leaning on the mesh fence, sitting on the logs that where there.

For some reason Maya loved to hear about Sansa and Margerys relationship.

Something about her never having one.

"Like after what had happened with Jeoffry, I felt like everyone was lying straight to my face and laughing about it." Sansa explains, picking at the strays of overgrown pieces of grass. "But with Margery-" she starts. "I felt like she had this mask on that she never took off and I was some pet to her- like a doll or a-a puppy who didn't understand a thing."

Maya stays quite for awhile, her body is turnt slightly as she uses her fingers to carve little lines into the wood she was sitting on.

The two women sat in the warmth of the day, talking like they always do. As always no one else but themselves were out side along with some logs, sticks, squished weeds and also the security camera that was tilted towards them.

"She reminds me of my best friend when I was in school." Maya tells her. "She was basically perfect in everybody's eyes and since that didn't change when she was only with me it felt like she was hiding something or putting up an act..." she explains to the younger girl. "Like I was just part of her little act or something."

Sansa nods. Even if she would never tell Margery, she felt so inferior when it came to how they were. Sometimes she felt like Margery just used her. The brunette was some queen and she was just another servent in her castle.

She loved-loves Margery of course, but sometimes she felt like it was a Jeoffery kind of love.

A love the was blind and stupid and ended up hurting her.

Sansa nods in understanding. "That's how it felt." She confirms. "Like I was part of some little act."

"I mean, after awhile I realized that, that was just how she was and I let that be." The raven haired girl concludes.  
She sighs. "I miss her." Maya breathes, in a whisper.

She ginger leans sideways, her head rests on the blue eyed girls back and she wraps her arms around her. "She sounds great." Sansa says.

Maya smiles, nodding. "She's kind of like Margery sounds."

"Then she must have been fantastic."

"Yeah." Maya agrees.  
They stay in a comfortable silence. Both focusing on the little things they where both picking at.

Even though Sansa loved her friendship with Maya, it made her heart ache at the thought of being gone for so long that her loved ones forget her and Margery moves on. She knew that she would leave Maya in a heart beat if it ment having her family and loved ones back.

"So." Maya huffs, breaking Sansas train of thoughts. "Why didn't you say anything to her about how you felt." She asks.

The red head huffs. "I-. I think at one point I realized that she wasn't really actually lying to me. I started to understand that she was just like that." Sansa shrugs.

Maya hums, understanding her friend. "So the big problem just stopped." The older girl says.

Sansa scoffs, humorously. "That wasn't even a little problem at the time." She tells her.

In everything that she had went through at the time, that problem was only a mear dismissed thought in Sansas mind.

To even say it was a problem at all was an overstatement.

Maya lets out a little laugh. "But it helped right? Like you felt a bit better." She questions.

"No." Sansa tells her, quietly.

"No?"

"I realized that it was me." The tall one spoke. "I was the big lier."

*******

For a long time in a good while, Sansa was on her own. In her room. In the silence.

Her sister was at her fencing classes, both Robb and Jon where at the party that Margery was talking about, Theon was staying with his sister for a while, Bran and Rickon where over at friends and her mom and dad where on a date.

Times like this where rare. Still Sansa liked it though. Sometimes things felt like to much and being around anyone at all (even Margery) overwhelmed her.

She could call Margery over. They could talk, study, make-out, even have sex or whatever but instead the red head just wanted to be alone.

It was time that she could just think. Think about her life and how sad she truly is. Think about the people surrounding her and how it was all affecting them.  
She thought about how maybe she wasn't the only one who was sad. **_'Maybe everyone has their own demons.'_** She thinks. _**'Even the people who seem perfect** **.** **'**_

Sansa truly did hate herself. There was nothing she liked about who she is. Nothing but Margery and even then she still wonders, maybe she has problems too. The tall girl thinks about that alot.  
**_'Maybe Margey has problems too.'_** Thoughts like that scare her. They make her hate herself even more for being such a burden. She deserves less. She thinks. She deserves pain. That's what she tells herself.  
**_'I deserve pain.'_**

And being honest she would hurt herself again but after what happened with Margery the last time she can't afford to make a mistake like that again.

So instead.  
She'll just cry.

And she can cry as much as she wants right now and she can cry as loud as she pleases.

"Fuck" she cried.  
She slowly brought her knees in closer to her face, wrapping her arms around her shins and she continues to sob.

"Fuck!" She says again.  
Only this time louder, raw and thick with pain.

**_'IshouldjustdieIshouldjustdieIshouldjustdie'_ **

The thought took over her body.

If you asked her. She would say she has already died before.


	6. A book, Our book (part three)

She felt like nothing tonight. It was weird because just a week ago she was in this same bed, crying like a little child who had dropped her ice cream on the ground.

Her mind felt blank. Everything did. Before the thought of feeling nothing would have been fantastic and something she wished for but now- now it feels like Sansa is slowly dying inside.

And in the dark of the night she lays there on her bed. Hoping to cry, hoping to be okay.

Instead she closes her eyes.  
At least she can sleep.

~

The morning was no different. She woke up with the same feel as yesterday. She arched her back slightly to stretch and then simply stayed there for awhile, staring straight up at the ceiling.

She has woke up to early has it is. 5:30a.m. She usually woke up an hour later but there she was.

Strangely enough she felt cold though she was under warm blankets.  
She felt like the covers where suffocating her and yet she felt cold and like she couldn't get out or she'd freeze.

She didn't even feel alive. She was just there.

Thankfully her blinds where shut so the sun couldn't shine in on her once it was out.  
She just wanted to stay like she was.

Her room is messy, scattered with clothes and shoes and pieces of lady's  fur.  
She didn't care to clean it up. Not like she used to.

She wishes she knew why she felt like this.  
Like a hot kettle that never quite finished boiling.

She knew. She knew.

But-

She shuts her eyes again, trying to stop her thoughts and go back to sleep.

"Rickon, get the fuck out!" Arya's voice was loud and angry.

Sansa wasn't going back to sleep.

She tries to block the noise but eventually she hears barks coming from downstairs and yelling coming from Bran and Rickons room, music playing from her cousin Jon's room and feet wondering, doors opening, lights switching and so much more and she just wanted it to stop.  
She wants it all to be quite.

To be frozen.

But it's not. It's only getting louder and louder so she gets up.  
She slowly pushes the duvet off of her body and gets up.

She feels weak. Maybe because she hasn't had much of an appetite.

Still in the darkness of her room she walks to her closet, blindly picking out whatever would be appropriate. Once she has it picked out she takes a deep breath.

She didn't want to leave her room.  
The darkness was so comforting and she didn't want to leave it. Nevertheless she did.

The red-headed girl places her clothes on her messy bed and takes one more big breath before finally opening her door. She shuts her eyes quickly, due to the sudden brightness and takes a minute before stepping out.

She successfully makes it to the bathroom without any disturbance and locks the door.

~~

Margaery Tyrell is intoxicated with love.

She would never say, but fuck, she is.

It hurt her, how much she loved Sansa. Who knew the two little girls who would visit each other every holiday, would end up together.

Not her.

She remembers Well, when her family and Sansas moved to Kings Landing. Sansa met Jeoffry the first day of high school and Margaery knew something was up. Not that Sansa wasn't worth a boyfriend but Jeoffry came off as arrogant and rude.  
Not Sansas type.

But if her best friend thought she was in love at her awkward teen years then Margaery was going to try and believe that too.

It was fine at first. He was sort of charming and sweet perhaps. After around a week of this Margaery thought maybe she was wrong. Except Margaery doesn't do 'wrong'.

A month went by and the brunette was on her way home from extra business classes when she heard the Lanister boy yelling. She hid herself quickly and caught a glimpse of him and her best friend who had be so very distant lately.

"Don't ever think you can say no to me! That's how things turn out, idiot!"

Those words from Jeoffry are now stuck in her head. Along with a miserable looking Sansa, crying and nodding quickly.

She didn't need to see anymore.  
And at that moment that's when she felt it. Anger, jealousy, to hold Sansa and tell her that she'll take care of her and make her happy.

Not long after what she saw the _'Cutest couple in school'_ broke up and till this day Margaery is still proud of breaking them up and making sure Sansa was okay.

The only thing is Sansa is not okay. Not even now after such a long while and she only seems to be getting worse.  
At the start the blue eyed girl would just say she was getting over a break up but after the second year of them being together she knew something was wrong. Sansa would stay in, isolate herself and write in her diary/poem book. She would never let anyone see inside.

Margaery Tyrell is smart. She knew why Sansa was like this. She showed all the signs. It's just, she needs Sansa to say it herself. That's when the red head can start to get better.

It hurts how much she loves her. It hurts a hell lot. And if she has to keep telling Sansa she's going to be okay even if she doesn't know, if it conforts the love of her life then she's going to keep saying it.

~~~

School. School was next of course.  
Go learn and talk and laugh and go back home.  
Repeat and repeat and repeat and repeat.

It never stops repeating. She thought.

She just wants it to stop.

But sure enough she walks into the big castle like building.

Maybe everybody will just leave her alone today.

They don't.

They talk and they talk and she just wishes she had powers to make all the noise go away.

Maybe she should just quit school but then it would be even more questions and all that talking.

She can't focus in class. It's weird. Its like all that the teacher was saying was absolutely nothing. Like there was no point or values to it.

And today people looked at her. Maybe she looked wreaked. It's how she felt. Or maybe she was paranoid...it didn't matter.

Lunch time was when it all went South.

~~~  
**Two weeks before her release.**  
**NOW:**

"So tell me about Jeoffry."

Right now they where working, in the hot sun of Kings Landing. It felt stupid to have to smash big rocks but today that was there job.

They couldn't stop and sit or they'd be in trouble. Instead they keep repeatedly hitting the fat rocks.

Sansa frowns, not liking the memories of her past with him.

Then she hits the rock harder and it doesn't feel so much like a job anymore.

"He was insane." She states.

Maya stays quite for awhile, sqinting her eyes low to protect herself from the hot sun.

"He hurt me." The fiery girl says.

"How?"

Sansa doesn't answer.

~~~

**Two years ago...**

 

Sansa was seated with Ygritte, Jon and Jayne. The three talked and laughed about the party while Sansa sat picking at her food. Though after a couple of minutes of this she heard a gentle voice speak.

"You not hungry?"  
It was Jayne speaking.

Sansa stays quite for a moment not knowing what to say. Her mind was in a different time.

In the end she just shakes her head, pushing her plate away.

Before anyone else at the table could talk to the younger ginger, she feels hands go over her eyes.

 _ **Margaery**_ she thinks.

Not even Margaery seemed to be making her any happier. It sort of made her sick.

"Guess Who?" The charming voice called.

"Hey Margaery." Sansa calls back, mustering a smile.

Before anything else can happen the brunette beauty slightly turns the younger girls face to her and plants a quick kiss.

"Hi, pretty." Margaery purrs back.

Sansa only slightly lifted her lips to make an up-wards curve and she sighed in thanks that Margery didn't seem to notice anything as she got up and sat next to her.

Soon after the younger red head put her head down, lunch time didn't seem to be ending.

She felt a soft hand caress her shoulder, gently.

"Are you alright?" Margaerys voice asked?

"Yes." Sansa told her hoping it was enough.

She really didn't know how she felt. Nothing seemed to feel like alot of things.

"Yeah, Sans, you've been down all day." That was Jayne talking, Sansa recognises.

"I'm-" she didn't really know what to say because she wasn't necessarily sad or anything. She just felt blank. She felt dead. "I'm tierd." She settled with.

It was true in away. She felt tierd of alot though. However she decided to leave that part out.

Ygritte hums in agreement. "School is shit."

Margaery rolls her eyes in amusement. "No. School is _the_ shit." She says jokingly.

Jon chuckles at her statement before looking back at Sansa.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. "You haven't eaten anything all day." He informs her.

Margaery raises an eyebrow to this, slightly worried. "You haven't eaten?"

Sansa feels the girlfriends hand slide down to her back and rub it softly.

She doesn't know what to say to make the questions stop. She wants something to save her and bring her home.

With that thought she finally gets an idea. One that she knew would probably work.

The red head pulls her head up and looks in Margaerys direction.

With the smile she can muster she brings her hand to touch Maraerys thigh. "Can we go get something to eat, now?" She sees Margaery glance at their trays of food. "I mean good food." She quickly adds.

Her hand slightly inches it's way up the brunettes mini skirt. She feels a hand quickly grab hers.

Margaery has never shied away from from P.A.D but today, as Sansa looks at her she sees a slight blush crawl it's way unto her cheeks. If Sansa wasn't the way she was right now she would be surprised.

Where her hand is held, she slowly makes circles with her index finger.

The two didn't notice the looks their friends where giving them or how Ygritte took one of Margaerys French fries.

"Lunch is almost over, darling, and I shouldn't skip Accounting." Margaery says back.

"I don't want to stay here. We could chill at my house after, if you want."  
Sansa knew Margaery well enough to know what she would say yes too.

This was one of the things.

Ygritte snorts out loud. "I'm liking this new Sansa." She jokes. "It's attracting all sorts of new emotions in her."

Sansa doesn't pay too much attention to it. She just wants to go home.

Margaery rolls her eyes at the comment but the blush stays on her face.

"Oh god." Jayne starts, with a worried face.

"Something the matter?" Jon asks, before looking in the pointed direction Sansas best friend was looking.

"Seems that it's attracting very bad things aswel." She groans, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Margaery turns and her eyes go wide. This causes Sansa to turn also.

It was enough to catch her attention. It was more then just enough.

"Well, well, well." The boy starts.

Jaynes eyes are full of anger when she talks. "What do you want, prick?"

A tisk comes from Jeoffrys mouth along with a smirk. "I just wanted to see my two beautiful girlfriends." He states. "Is that so wrong?"

Sansa doesn't say anything. It felt like she had only woken up just then and there and all of her feeling started to block any other sound in the room.  
The blonde boy gave a small glance to Margaery's thigh where Sansas hand was rested. Even though they had both noticed this the ginger did nothing. Margaery on the other hand took a breath in and smiled up at the boy like nothing was wrong. She put both her hands over her girlfriends one that was laying on her leg.

"I suppose not." She starts. "Is there something you wanted?" She asks politely.

Sansa wonders how the older girl made it seem so easy. How she made it seem like nothing was wrong with him.

She looks back to Margaery and then to the snobby boy. He raises and eyebrow, smirk still playing at his lips.

"I just though you guys looked quite comfortable and I was wondering if I could join you?" He says, looking them up and down in a cocky manner.

Again Sansa is still, with no words being able to form but before Margaery could say anything else she gets cut off.

"I'm pretty sure you turned them both from boys, sorry." Ygritte scoffs, bitterly.

Jeoffrys face turns one shade darker as he stomps he's leg like a child in anger. He was clearly embarrassed. "Shut it, you bitch." He roars, in a rage.

"Watch who you call a bitch." Jon says, abruptly standing up and pointing a his index finger at the smaller boy firmly.

Meanwhile Sansa is still having trouble thinking and the girl beside her is rubbing her hand gently.

"I will do and say as I please." Jeoffry rants back.

Jon then pushes his chair back, looking to teach the boy a lesson but before he can do anything a hand quickly grabs his arm.

"Don't mind him. He's not worth it." His girlfriend sighs, easing the curly headed boy back in his seat.

The principals son scoffs, shaking his head. He looks back that the two girls he originally came for. "These are the cowards you would rather sit with then me? No wonder you didn't come to my party." He shakes his head, laughing at that.  
"Actually." He says, racking his fingers through his hair. "I didn't see either of you there." He tells them in matter of fact. "How come?"

Sansa looks down at her lap, hoping someone would jump in and say something. Thankfully she had someone like Margaery to do just that.

"Actually we where going to go but unfortunately my grandmother ended up with the ful and I needed to be there for her." She lied swiftly.

Sansa wondered how she could lie like that and make it seem so easy and real. It made her question if Margaery has ever lied like that to her before.

Jeoffrys hums in understanding, nodding his head. "Yes, I suppose that is a pity." Margaery nods, looking down in 'sadness.' "But." Jeoffry continues. "You still could have came, Sans. You don't need to be stuck with her twenty-four seven, do you?"

"I'm sure she doesn'-" the brunette get cut off.

"She can speak for herself." Jeoffry says, turning to the red head.

Her whole body went stiff.  She wasn't Margaery and she couldn't just smile and say her sweet lies.

She looks to the other three at the table and they all give her a look, trying to comfort her. Then she looks at the love of her life and the girl gives her a bright smile and a light squeeze to her hand.

"Well?" Jeoffry asks, crossing his arms 

Her mouth opens. "I. I had to-I was in-study. I had to study." She finally gets out.

Then suddenly the biggest smirk she has ever seen from him appears on his face.

"It's a shame you didn't come and study there... you know" he steps closer, arching his back forward so he is face to face with her. "Like we did before." He comments, quietly. "Remember Sansa? Remember what we had? What we did? What I did?" He says right to her face.

Tears start to form in her eyes.  
Margaery seems to have had enough. Her eye was practically twitching.  
"Jeoffry." He looks at her. "Do leave." She says, still trying to maintain her calm behaviour.

The slightly younger boy snorts in amusement. "Oh now, don't be jealous. You can join." He chuckles. "It only hurts the first time." He tells her with a smile.

Margaery tries to calm her breathing, gripping Sansas hand but Sansa is gripping just has hard if not harder.

Someone else on the table makes a comment but neither of the two can hear it.

Then Jeoffry laughs and looks back at the scared girl. "After all." He mumers. "Sansa would know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My girlfriend's little sister beat me at Mario cart  
> :(((((
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this...it's okay if you didn't though cause same.


	7. A book, Our book (part four)

**WARNING: MENTIONS FOR SEXTUAL ASSAULT IS AHEAD.**

 

"I have to go."

That is the last words that Sansa hears before Margaery is standing up and walking out.

She could have sworn she saw tears, she never sees tears.

"Margaery." The sad girl calls.

~~~

She had went home. She left the school and took the bus. She just couldn't stand being around him.

Who the fuck did he think he was anyway? Speaking like he should be proud to share anything he has to say.  
It made Margaerys blood boil.

She has never broken her physique in front of anybody, not properly. Maybe a little with Sansa and her grandmother but never completely.

But today was an exception. Almost... She knew she should have stayed and said something to the dickhead but she couldn't risk it. Grandmother used to always tell her those sort of words of encouragement. "Act like you are a queen, little rose." But now Margery doesn't really know what that means.

However she doesn't really even want to think about it now. She just wants to sleep and forget the day. For Sansas protection she needed to be perfect...

_'a queen is perfect.'_

Although the brunette was finally seeing that maybe, perhaps she wasn't trying to be perfect for Sansa. Maybe she just really needed to be perfect for herself.

A tear escaped from her eyes and she closed them. She just needed some sleep.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**2011 JUNE.**

 

The rain was heavy outside has it slapped off the pavement.  
The wind blew sharply, has it bends the aged trees. The night sky was dark and filled with unknown terrors.

Margery looked outside her window, resting her head on the windowsill. Things like this seemed to calm her. She always thought of weather like this to be the most comforting but she never knew why.

She had been like that for awhile. In fact it is almost hitting two a.m. and she didn't really seem to mind being awake for a bit longer.

What she wasn't expecting was her cell phone to go off.

The girl in the navy dress gown and pink bunny slippers sighs. She retrieves her phone from her bed and decided to sit on the soft covers.

"Hello?" The fourteen year old calls.

"Margy?" A soft yet tense voice says.

"Sansa? Are you alright?" Margaery asks

The brunette can hear the breathing of the young teen getting more intensive and she assumes that Sansa has had another nightmare.

She didn't mind these calls. She didn't mind at all. Especially when she was just staring at rain for hours.

Well she liked staring at rain but she liked Sansa a whole lot more. She would even consider saying she had a crush of some sort. It might be a bit silly but it wasn't like she would ever say anything or like it was even worth saying.

It was only the smallest crush after all.

Once she wanted to tell the red head about it because that's what best friends do, she thinks but she knew for a fact Sansa liked boys and it might make the poor thing uncofortble. She would never do that. Not ever.

"I-I had a nightmare again." The thirteen year old finally shares.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Margery asks.

"No." She answers back.

"That bad, huh?" The brunette sighs, letting herself fall back onto her bed, feeling sympathetic for her friend.

When Sansa doesn't say anything, Margaery speaks again.

"Did you write about it?"

It takes Sansa awhile before talking again, still trying to calm her nerves. 

"Yes. A poem." The redhead admits.

"Can I maybe hear it?" Margaerys sweet voice asks.

"Okay, bu-but don't tell anyone." Sansa tells her.

"Of course not, darling."

There is quite shuffling before it stops. Margaery hears pages flipping and then it's quite again.

Sansa has only ever told her poems to Margaery. That made Margaery feel very lucky. She loved her poems even if she couldn't necessarily understand them. It meant something to Sansa so it ment something to her.

"My plan is simple.  
My plan is love.  
I've hidden it in my closet so nobody hurts it but I, I find a way to hurt it.  
I lock the door and I melt the key because I was so very afraid but now, now I want to see it more than ever to cheak if it's okay.  
It must be scared and lonely but it's just the sad truth that letting love out would only affect you.  
So I say maybe my heaven is hell. Maybe I'm scared to get burn but I've learnt to hide all my scars.  
I love them now.  
The closet is not full of monsters, the closet is just full of love.  
Just like it's ment to be."

When there is finally a long pause, Margaery knows it's over. It's funny how she considered herself to be smart but then she hears a poem and she feels the need to analyse it bit by bit to understand.

"That's it." Sansa sighs.

There was a small silence.

"You don't want to go back to sleep." Margaery states.

"Yeah." Sansa says quietly.

"Do you want me to stay on the line until you can?"

"Yeah."

And so Margaery does.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**2014 November.**

 

"Not here, Margery, Somebody could see us." Sansa starts, looking around her house to see if anyone was there.

Sansas house was empty, that is something that rarely happens and once it was just the both of them, Margaery took the opportunity that she could.

"The doors are locked" Margery shrugs, kissing up her girlfriends neck as her hands freely roam Sansas thin form. "If anyone was there they would have to at least ring the bell." She informs her, guiding the sixteen year old to the couch in the living room.

Sansa lays back, trying to convince herself that it was alright. On the other hand her girlfriend straddles her and leans in towards her but before their lips meet again she puts her two hands on Margaerys shoulders.

The girl pouts. "Nobody's home."  She says again. When Sansa makes no action to do anything Margaerys well know smirk makes its way on her face. She takes one of Sansas hands and kisses it. "Arya's at a boxing competition in Ireland." Another kiss on Sansas other hand. "Robb is with Theon, going to visit his sister for the night." A kiss down one arm. "Jon is in Greenland for his volunteer, night watch thing." A kiss on her shoulder blade that lingers. "Rickon is with your mom and dad for his Olympic, running thing that's half way across the county." A kiss on her neck, Sansas eyes close and her breathe hitches when Margaerys lips stay there, sucking lightly. Her head moved up to kiss Sansa lips. "And Bran is." She kisses the redhead with ease, bringing her hands down to her chest as she gently massages. "Bran is." Sansa gently moans at the sensation. Margaery leans down to kiss again but then stops. "Bran!" She says abruptly.

"So this is how it's going to be?" A males voice asks.

Sansa goes wide eyed, pushing Margaery off of her in a panic. The brunette falls to the ground with a loud thud. The younger girl winced at the sight of Margaery groaning on the floor, rubbing her arm that she landed on.

"What are you doing here?" The older sibling asks with anger in her voice, and a face as red as a tomatoe.  
She sits up and fixes her shirt.

The thirteen year old shrugs. "I live here." He says has a matter-of-fact.

The young girl looks down at Margaery who had just been laying there with a look of defeat.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Sansa says, not meeting her brothers amused eyes.

"So." He hums. "It wasn't about to be" the boy grins. "I don't know...,sex?"

At the corner of her eye she could see the stupid grin on his face and Margaery holding back a smile of her own.

Her face turnt a darker shade of red. "No. Of course not."

"Then please don't mind me." Bran says, wheeling himself into the kitchen. "Don't stop on my account."

"Bran!" Sansa exclaims, crossing her arms.

"What? You and Mags looked very comfortable there and I'm just your average teenage boy that happened to see... see you two  very pretty girls...well doing something very innocent." He smiled.

The seventeen year old on the floor snorted in laughter but quickly stopped when she took a glance at the glare from Sansa.

"Can someone help me get a glass of orange juice."

Margaery quickly jumps up, making her way to the kitchen, trying to avoid the scary look that Sansa was giving her. "I will."

Margaery takes two glasses out of the cupboard and turns to Sansa. "Sansa, do you want some juice." She asks.

Sansa shakes her head, looking at the pair of them in the kitchen.

Bran hums, trying not to give away his smile. "Her favourite flavour is unavailable right now." He starts. "Perhaps maybe a cold shower would suffice." He says all to calmly.

Times like this where not that rare. The Stark family always knew how to joke.

And Gods, Margaery loved it.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**2013 FEBRUARY**

 

"Babe, I'm busy." The scrawny voice complains and Sansa huffs.

Margaery was at the other side of the lunch table, watching the two and eating her lunch.

"You're always on your phone." She complains. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair." He shoots back.

"Come on Jeoffry, give your girl some attention." Theon says smirking.

_'I knew her first.'_

There's a huff before he turns off his phone and turns to her.

He picks up her hand and holds it.

"What is it you where saying?"

"Are you free to come over tomorrow?"

He nods. "Or you could come over to mine." He says with a shrug.

"Really?" She questions, but Margaery can tell that her tone dropped to a more on edge and nervous Sansa.

Jeoffry scoffed. "Well seeing has you want the attention so much, why not." He asks, but there's a bit of mirth in his eyes and anger all at the same time.

"Yeah, Okay." She nods, shyly smiling tightly.

"That's it." Theon chuckles. "A bit of loving going on tonight." He jokes.

Margaerys eyes don't leave Sansa when the girl looks down almost scared.

Before Margaery could say anything the bells ring. They seem louder than usual.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**2015 MARCH**

 

The brunettes eyes open, at the sound of her phone going off.

She rubs her eyes and check the name.

_ 'Arya.' _

Margaery glanced at the time.

_'1:26 a.m.'_

_'What could she want at this time?'_

She picked up her phone and answers it.

"Hell-" Margaery starts but is immediately cut off.

"She's gone." Arya cuts.

"Who's gone?" The older brunette asks, sitting up on her bed.

"Sansa. She's gone."

"Gone? Gone Where?"

"Do you think I would be on the phone with you if I knew fucking Where?" The younger brunette spits.

Margaery hadn't even realized that she was already putting her shoes and a coat on.

"I-I." Margaery stuttered. "Fuck!" She cursed. "When did you find out she was missing?"

"After lunch. I didn't see her around the hallways or on the bus home and we looked everywhere but we can't find her." "We thought maybe she'd be with you but apparently not a-and everyone is out looking."

Margaery sits back on her bed, trying to calm her now heavy breaths. "Oh Gods."

"You where a coward to leave, you know?" Arya mumers. "Fuck, Margaery why did you leave? She needed you. She's probably dead because of you."

Margaery blinks. "W-what?"

"I said, where would she leave to?, did she call or text you or something because you left? She looked dead worried about you." Arya repeats.

"Not that I know of. I went to sleep once I got home." Margaery explains.

She hears a distressed sigh from the other side of the phone.  
It was her fault. She shouldn't have left. Not after what Sansa had been through.

Now they didn't know where she was and what she was doing and it terrified Margaery more than words could explain. Sansa was just troubled at the moment and this should have been something that Margaery tried to help with.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" "I mean like a secret place you guys would go or a place she would stay when she was sad?"

Then it clicks.

She knows where she is.

"The garden." She gasps.

"The what?" Arya asks.

Margaery leaves her room and rushes down the stairs.

"The mountain."

There is a pause before Arya speaks. "You just said a garden."

"I'll explain it later. I'll bring her home to you guys." Margaery says, all the while picking up her brothers car keys and unlocking the front door.

"No." Arya starts. "Just describe the place to us and we'll meet you there."

"Why?"  
She starts the car.

"We want to bring her to some help."

Margaery stops. "Help, what help?" She asks.

"She's troubled, Margaery. She needs to be treated. We're going to bring her to a help center." Sansas sister tells her.

"She didn't tell me."

"We didn't tell her." Arya speaks. "Dad says she must have seen the letter of confirmation because it was scrunched up and thrown on the floor. Moms car is gone and so are her keys."

The nineteen year old sighs, resting her head on the head of the car seat. "Sansa." She says, quietly. "She must be terrified." She says with sympathy in her voice.

She sits on the phone with Arya in silence, not knowing of what to think.

"So what's the plan?" Margaery finally asks.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

It was a unusually cold night in 'Kings Landing' yet Sansa didn't care. There she was at the top of the mountain, looking down upon the late night streets that seemed so close but so far down at the same time.  
Crazy enough, Sansa realized that she didn't want to die. She just didn't want to be alive.

How could they be sending her away? She wasn't that broken, was she? She was still Sansa Stark, right?

I didn't really matter now. If they found her she would jump. If they didn't, well she didn't know what she would do.

All she wanted to for everything to stop. The world from where she was sitting, cradled in so that her arms where wrapped around her shins and her chin bearly rested inbetween, seemed so small but somehow she still felt smaller. She felt like she could pick up a car in her hand and control where it went next but she also felt like nobody would listen to the directions and she would be responsible for the crash.

Up here she was okay though. She felt safe and calm because it was just her. Her and her thoughts.

The redhead  moves her head down to look at the view again.

It's just so beautiful. Only one other thing can top it.

"It's a to pretty view, right?"

_Speak of the devil._

Sansa didn't seem stuned at all.

"Yeah." She agrees. "It's so peaceful at night."

Margaery nods. "Yeah."

The brunette says quite because she knows it's what Sansa needs. She sits there and just looks.

The quite is like this for five minutes.

"They are going to take me away." Sansa sniffs.

Margaery looks at the beautiful girl to see tears flowing down, as on cue rain starts to fall softly.

"I know." Margaery admits. "Arya told me."

For the first time that night Sansa looks into Margaerys eyes.

She looked so confused and lost and sacred and it broke Margaerys heart.

"You can't let them take me." Sansa starts.

"I don't want the too." Margaey replies.

Sansa nods, smiling through the tears. "Good." She says. "You won't let them take me." She sighs.

Eye contact hasn't broken and the older girls is filled with sadness and pain. "I love you." She states.

Sansa uses her arm to wipe her tears, sniffing. "I know. I love you too." She says back.

"I hate to see you so hurt and helpless and that's why I left when we where at school. I-i felt so angry that he could treat you like he did and be so.... so" "so prideful of it." Margaery rants. At this point she's doing her very best to hold back her tears.

Sansa shakes her head. "I don't blame you, you couldn't snap in front of all of those people."

"But I should have. I should have been there to protect you." Margaery tells her, calmly, looking down at the grass beneath them.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Sansa says, reaching forward to touch the softness of Margaerys cheak.

"No."

Sansa breathes out a nervous laugh. "I swear it's fine. I love you."

"You're not fine." The brunette starts.

Sansas eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, she moves her hand away from the older girl. "I am." She insists, her heart rate moving faster.

"I thought I could be the one to protect you and keep to safe but I can't. I've realized that." Margeary said, looking up at her girlfriend.

"You can." Sansa tries to convince her. "You-can. I-i love you so much." She says abruptly.

"I can't." States Margaery. "I never really could.

The rain starts to become thicker and heavier. The perfect makeup that had been on Margaerys face starts to become messy.

"You need real help. I'm sad to say I've only come to terms with that now." She shares, still trying her best to maintain her calm behaviour.

Sansa shakes her head and though the rain it strong, Margaery can tell Sansa is still crying. "No." She sobs. She stands up slightly backing away. "Please no."

Her lover stands up too, walking towards her, reaching out her hand.

"Sans-"

"I'll jump!" Sansa threatens, pointing a firm finger at the edge of the clif.

"No!" Margaery exclaims, fear written all over her face.

"Then stay back!" Sansa barked "or I swear I'll fucking jump,...then you can let your precious Jeoffry rape my cold, dead body!" She screamed.

Everything around them seemed to have stopped. Sansa looked at Margaery with wide eyes and the brunette did the same.

Suddenly Sansa collapses on the muddy floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Margaery comes rushing to her side, hugging her tightly.

"He-he raped me." She confesses.

Margaery was at a loss for words. She had never admitted  it before. Tears started to escape the young adults eyes.

"I know." Margaery whispers. "I'm so sorry."

Sansa only crys in return. Staying in the Tyrells grip.

It must have felt like forever before someone spoke again.

"Rembemer when we where little and we would run up her when our familys where bothering us?" Sansa asks, finally in a calm state.

"We used to talk for hours." Margaery scoffs "Make up stories about how we would be queens one day and rule 'Kings Landing' and then change the name to 'Queens Landing'." She continued, remembering the memories of there little selves.

"I miss that so much." Sansa says to her.

"Me too."

"It's different now though."

Margaery nods. "Very different."

Sansa musters a small, tired smile. "I was happy." The shares with her girlfriend. "I was so happy."

"We both where." Margaery agrees, looking away from the view and turning to the girl that looked so small in her hands.

"I want to be happy again." Sansa admits to her.

Margaery says nothing.

"This might be my favourite place in the world." Sansa says.

"Yeah?"

The ginger nods. "It's ours." The eighteen year old explains. "Our story."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Sansa nods. "The beginning of it."

Margaery smiles at that thought. "What's the first chapter called?" She plays along.

But before Sansa could say anything they hear feet running towards them. "Sansa?"

The taller girl sits up and turns to face the love of her life. There eyes meet. 

The running stops, someone tries to walk towards them but a hand holds them back and all that could be heard I'd the loud clashes of the rain.

Tears fall from the Tyrells face for the third time that day.

Sansa smiles has tears start to begin at the brim of her eyes. She cups Margaerys face with her hands and leans in.

The kiss was passionate and slow when their lips meet and either of them have ever felt anything like it before..but it only lasts for a few seconds before Sansa pulls away.

"What about, Sansa says 'goodbye'."

Margaery shakes her head in confusion, not being able to focus on anything. "What?"

"The first chapter of A story. Our story." Sansa explains.

Margaerys smile now matches Sansas, sad and painful.

"I love you." The tall girl says.

"I love you." The older one expresses.

"Are you ready?" A male voice spoke. They both looked up to see Ned standing there, holding his hand out.

Behind him is Sansas mother and Step brother, Jon.

The redhead accepts the hand and stands up, her eyes going back to Margaery. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"I'll be a call away." Margaery assures.

Sansa looks down, almost like she's afraid. Margaery quickly senses that and stands up holding her hand.

"Hey, I have the key. The one that you thought had melted." Sansa looks up at her, surprised. "Remember. 'The closet is not full of monsters, the closet is just full of love.  
Just like it's ment to be." She quoted.

So for the first time that day, Sansa had genuinely smiled.

"Bye, Margery."

"Bye, Sansa."

And before you know it the seventeen year old is gone and left there is Margaery and Jon.

"You did the right thing." He says. "Thank you."

Margaery nods.

_'Anything for Sansa.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it but if you don't it's cause I'm a shit witter lol.
> 
> <3


	8. Oh! Let these days last forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can someone say filler???

****3 years from the present.****

When Sansa loved, Sansa _loved_.  
And one thing she loved the most was to be wrapped around soft and caring arms.

To be completely accurate she really just loved being wrapped around Margaerys arms.

In the brunettes case it was almost exactly the same.

 _Almost_.

Margaery loved being on Sansa, period. Any sort of touch. In fact one of the most often- only complaints she ever hears is how touchy she can be with her girlfriend.

Sansa, being the lady-like _prude_ she is, chooses to deny almost all the inappropriate things that Margaery wishes to do to her in public.

Like today for instance. Both girls are tanning themselves on the beach in the hot sun of Kings Landing, along with various amount of siblings and friends.

They made sure to stay a safe distance away from Bran and Theon, seeing as anytime they were near the girls for more then two minutes, something oddly perverted seemed to come out of their mouths. Margaery didn't mind but Sansa would be damned if she had to hear words along the line of ' _Does any certain and preferably lesbian brunette need sunscreen applied on her back?'_

At first she was shocked to see how inappropriate Bran could be but over the years she has realised that the teenage boy is almost as bad as Theon himself.

 _Quite but devious,_ she likes to think.

Though only two of her family members where a bother, they seemed to hang around with the majority of the others.

Rickon, Robb and Ned where fine kicking a ball amongst themselves, Theon stepping in at any odd time, while Jon, Ygritte Arya and Loras seemed to be enjoying their water fights as Renly, Cat and Bran chatted a safe distance away.

Margery was sure there was more people who had been there with them (like Robs new girlfriend) but she didn't really pay any attention to it.

All the attention was on the slender red head, who looked ever so sexy in her hot red bikini. It really did fit perfectly around the seventeen year old, in Margaeys opinion. In fact it felt like more of a need then a want, to atleast have her hands on the girl lying on the blanket beside her.

It was better than playing with the hem of her plain dark blue bikini anyday.

Her index finger traced down and up Sansas back repeatedly, as she sat on her hip and elbow, looking at the beautiful girl.

"You've been like that for ages." Sansa mumbles, even though her head is positioned to Margaerys direction, her eyes are closed.

"How would you know, you're eyes are closed." The brunette asks.

Sansa breathes a smile "I can just feel it."

Margaery smiles at the sight in front of her. Sansa looked so at peace and it seemed to make the older girl feel warm and safe.

She hums, now bringing her attention onto Sansas slim back. She traces her finger up the ginger girls back until she's playing with the clip of her girlfriends bikini.  
She gently lifts it slightly.

"Margaery" Sansa starts, in a threatening voice as a warning that only makes her girl grin.

"Relax, I won't take it off, right now." She says, giving a half smirk.

She sees the younger girls face turn a shade darker but she says nothing.

"I just think maybe I should put a bit of sunscreen on your back, seeing has you can't reach your back all by yourself."

Sansa finally opens her eyes, to see Margaery looking down at her body like it was a piece of meat. She rolls her eyes.

"My mom already did." She counters.

The brunette doesn't take her eyes off Sansas body, shaking her head a bit. "I never said she didn't."

And without another word Margaery straddles her back.

Sansa was use to this behaviour, just sighing, trying to act irritated by what had happened. "Get off." The red head groans.

Margaery bites back a grin. " _Make me._ "

Sansa pouts, looking toward where the rest of the people were "Someone will see you and make my life a living hell." Sansa whines, wiggling in place.

"For being a bottom?"

Sansa stops for a second, trying to seem unfazed by Margaerys words. "What are you, two?" She mumbles under her breath. The colour of her cheeks indicated that she was indeed not unfazed by the comment.

Margaery leans down and kisses her back, before sitting back up.

"Three and a half, m'lady." She giggles.

For the second time that day Sansa rolls her eyes. "Very funny. "

"I just want to massage it on, to relax you." She says, in a defensive yet playful tone.

Sansa looks around to see Robb and Theon kicking the ball has Rickon and Ned are taking a little rest. The rest are still in the water except the Three who have been chatting for the while.

She sighs, shaking her head. "Fine-"

Margaery has already reached for the sunscreen from her bag. "Good cause-"

Sansa cuts her off. "But do not go below my back and do not clip off my bikini." Sansa warns.

Margaery raises any eyebrow, squirting a bit of the cream onto her hand. "Or?"

"Or I'll never kiss you again." Sansa tells her.

Margaery gasps over-dramatically. "Well you leave me no choice, your grace." She says back.

"I believe I really don't, lady Tyrell." Sansa smiles, playing along. She lifts her hands up to her face so she can rest her head on them.

Margaery rubs the lotion in her hand together before gently massaging Sansas back.  
She moves her hands very slowly and watches has the soft flesh becomes less tense.

She's like this for awhile just rubbing and rubbing and when she's sure Sansa is dozing off she looks back to where their friends and family are, making sure that nobody is watching.

When she knows the coast is clear she brings her hands to the sides of Sansas frame messaging slowly for awhile before finally moving up and under the top piece of fabric.

This startled Sansa enough to feel wide awake.

"Margaery" She scolds, in a whisper. "I told you not to-"

"To not go below your back and do not clip off your bikini." She finishes, with an award winning smile.  
The older girl leans in closer until her mouth is touching Sansa neck. "You never said anything about this." She whispers, gently playing with Sansas breasts. She kisses her girlfriends neck, then moving back up.

"Stop, now." Sansa whines, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"On one condition." Margaery starts. "You tell me you don't like it."

Sansa slightly moans at the sensation, biting her lip to prevent another one from escaping. "Someone will see us." Sansa says.

"They could." Margaery agrees, smirking. "I'm sure they'll like what they see, if _that's_ your biggest issue."

"Fuck you, Margaery." Sansa curses.

One hand slides from Sansas breast down towards her cunt. _"I sure hope So, my lady._ " Margaery whispers.

Sansa felt heat run between her legs and she slightly pressed them together. Margaery caught note of this.

"Oh, so you do like this." She says. "It really is my pleasure." Margaery mumers to her.

"I'm going to kill you." Sansa grumbles, turning around and sitting up, shooing one hand away from her crouch, grabbing Margaerys other hand and pushing it away, not realising that the hand would also take the bikini away from her chest.

Sansa gasps, quickly covering her chest. Luckily they where at a more deserted area of the beach so the only stranger around was at least 100m away.

"Look what you've done." Margaery says in a fake scolding manner, trying her hardest not to laugh. "This is just dreadful." She says, covering her mouth to try and stop her giggles.

"Give it to me." Sansa groans, trying to reach for it with one hand while covering herself with her other.

"I've been trying to give it to you for awhile now and this is what happened." Margery argued, playfully.

Sansa only gives her a glare.

"This is harassment " Sansa states.

Margaery scoffs. "Says the one that forcefully ripped my hand away from the love of my whole life." "How do you think I feel about that?"

Even though Sansa was annoyed as fuck with her, she still couldn't help but feel the butterflies erupt in her stomach at Margaerys words.

She of course didn't show that though.  Instead shook her head and tried to move to Margaerys hand.

The other girl quickly hide it behind her back, tutting.

"Finders, Keepers, babe."

"You didn't find it."

Margaery nods in understanding. "Right." "You gave it to me."

Sansa breathes out, in frustration.

Margaery bites back a smile. "What will our queen do to get her bikini top back?" She asked out loud.

"What do you want?"

The brunette hums, thinking. "The right to love you." She answers.

Sansa can't help but crack a smile. "Then you have being given that right from now till the end of time."

Sansa leans foward and gives her a peck. While centimetres apart Sansa stops. "Now stop being a bitch and give me my bikini top back."

Margaery laughs, handing it to her. She even helps hide cover her has the girl puts it on.

**_****_ **

Two more hours had passed and everyone starts to gather up.

Some, dripping wet and others tired and dehydrated. The only ones that looked decent apart from Sansa and Margaerys was Cat, Renly and Bran seeing has the only activity they did was talk.

Once everyone was ready they all started to head away from the beach.

"You know Sansa, has much as I love you" Bran starts. "I would have much rather seen Margaery bikini-less" he shares.

Her face turns has red as a tomatoe as she shakes her head in annoyance.

"Same!" Theon chuckles. "But I did enjoy the message. Most definitely better then you and I could have done." He also shares.

Sansa truns to Margaerys with a glare, thankfully everyone except, Theon, Ygritte, Bran and Loras where a good bit in front of them and couldn't hear the conversation.

Everyone but Sansa laughs. Margaery turns to the both of them. "You do realise that's your sister right?"

Bran shrugs. "I'm just your average teenage boy. It's in my blood to be like this." He defended himself.

She turns to Theon with her eyebrow raised to see his excuse.

"Technically we're not related." He says, shrugging.

Everyone turns to him cringing at his answer. "What! Loras saw it too."

"If he wasn't gay it still wouldn't be that weird." Margaery says.

"True." Loras humed. "Renly and I have done way worse." He mused.

"True." Margaery sighs with a shake of her head.

They walk in silence of a little while (specifically Sansa).

"Okay but did anyone else here route for them to fuck on the beach?" Ygritte pipes.

Everyone but Sansa and Bran hands go up. Apparently that was too much for the young boy to handle.

The younger red head turns to Margaery to see the girls hand high up and all she can do is shake her head.

Beach days with Margaery sure are something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I want to know weather to focus more on the present or the past of chapter nine. Please do comment below cause I have a general idea of how this story is going to go but I want to know what you would like in the story too. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Also why am I so bad at Nintendo?!!?!?? Kdjrbrrkd

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
